


I'm Here

by taikodrum (taiko)



Series: Childhood Friends [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/pseuds/taikodrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray clouds covered the skies as the rain fell down with no sign of letting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I am excited for Season 2, it isn’t enough to soothe the pain _(:’3

Ogiwara sneezed, rubbing his arms. Gray clouds covered the skies as the rain fell down with no sign of letting up. Even after countless reminders from his mother, he still forgot his umbrella. It would have been better if he was inside the convenience store and passing time while eating snacks. But no, he had to be stuck under the waiting shed and suffer from the cold.

Before he could sulk more about his predicament, his phone rang. Flipping it open, his eyes lightened up when he saw Kuroko’s name on display. Kuroko calling him was rare so he would take any opportunity to hear his voice again.

Pushing the answer button, he greeted with an enthusiastic, “Hey, Kuroko!”

No response came.

Worried, he tried again. “Kuroko?”

It felt like an eternity until,  _“…O-Ogiwara-kun.”_

Hearing the weak, broken voice from the other end of the line didn’t make it any better. Without hesitation, he asked, “Kuroko, is there something wrong?”

Kuroko seemed to hesitate, silence falling between them once more. Ogiwara couldn’t see him but in his mind, he could picture it: his friend gripping the phone tighter, having difficulty voicing words through gritted teeth. The image tugged his heart, wondering what forced his friend to be in this situation.

Hands clenched into fists, Ogiwara spoke once more through the phone. “Don’t worry, Kuroko. Take your time,” he said, eyes closing, hoping his words were calm in Kuroko’s ears.

Rain or not, he would rush to wherever Kuroko was. But for now…

“I’m here.”


End file.
